The Apple Fairy
The Apple Fairy is the forty second episode of season 2 of the reboot. Plot Pinkalicious, Peter, and their friends find apples on their kitchen table in the middle of the night. They find the fairy responsible for the apples. Characters (in order of appearance) * Pinkalicious Pinkerton (Kayla Erickson) * Peter Pinkerton (Jaden Waldman) * Mr. Pinkerton (Jayce Bartok) * Pearl Pinkerton (Molly Lloyd) * Patsy Pinkerton (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Tiffany Henderson (Sian Taylor) * Todd Henderson (Jaden Waldman) * Mr. Henderson (Jayce Bartok) * Heather Henderson (Molly Lloyd) * Chloe Henderson (debut) (Saara Chaudry) * Alex Sanders (Justice Quiroz) * Daisy Sanders (Vienna Leacock) * Mr. Sanders (Jack Plotnick) * Lexa Sanders (Naomi Wilkinson) * Lila (Raleigh Shuck) * Irene Goodway (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Lacey Goodway (Lily Snowden-Fine) * Rose Danning (Bonnie Hunt) * Ryder Danning (Joey Nijem) * Deanna Danning (Teresa Gallagher) * Brittany Anderson (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Jessica Anderson (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Cayden Anderson (Richard Ridings) * Linda Anderson (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Destiny (Sarah Ann Kennedy) * Fairyanna (Meredith Bull) * Pantonio (Christopher Fitzgerald) * Flora (Sarah Ann Kennedy) Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia * Apple Fairy's first name is revealed as Destiny. * This is Chloe's first appearance. Chloe is Tiffany and Todd's baby sister. * Chloe's crying and babbles are done by Piper's voice actress, Saara Chaudry. * This is the first episode Todd, Mr. Henderson, Heather, Chloe, Daisy, Mr. Sanders, Lexa Sanders, Irene, Lacey, Ryder, Deanna, Jessica, Cayden, and Linda wear their bedtime clothes. * Jessica, along with along with Alison, Beatrice, Jasmine, Jillian, Lila, Pauline, Riss, and Steven, are the only minors in the entire fanon series who wear robes to bed. * Todd wears gray pajamas and black socks. His pajamas are different from Peter's pajamas. * Mr. Henderson wears black pajamas with white stars and gray slippers. His pajamas are different from Mr. Pinkerton's star pajamas. * Heather wears a gray robe, black nightgown with white stars, and light gray slippers. Her robe is different from Pearl's robe. * Chloe wears a gray onesie and black socks. Her onesie is different from Patsy's onesie. * Daisy wears a red nightgown with pink lacing and white slippers. Her nightgown is partially different from Frida's nightgown. * Mr. Sanders wears blue pajamas with sky blue polka dots and black slippers. His pajamas are different from Ringmaster Gnome's pajamas. * Lexa wears a raspberry robe, purple nightgown with yellow flowers, and blue slippers. Her robe is different from Edna's robe. * Irene wears a blue robe, pink nightgown with white polka dots, and purple slippers. * Lacey wears a yellow onesie and purple socks. Her onesie is different from Patsy's onesie. * Ryder wears red pajamas and green slippers. His pajamas are different from Peter's pajamas. * Deanna wears a orange robe, yellow nightgown with pink zigzags, and brown slippers. Her robe is different from Irene's robe. * Jessica wears a black robe, white nightgown with black flowers, and gray slippers. Her robe is different from her mother's robe. * Cayden wears black pajamas with gray zigzags and black slippers. His pajamas are different from Mr. Pinkerton's star pajamas. * Linda wears a gray robe, white nightgown with black stars, and black slippers. Her robe is different from her youngest daughter's robe. * Tiffany's outfit is from The Pink Parakeet and Little Butterfly. * Rose's outfit is from School Lunch. * This is the second time Brittany wears a black and white stripped shirt, gray skirt, white tights, and black shoes, the first time being Pop Rocks and Coke. * Pinkalicious's outfit is from Puptastic. Category:Season 2 (Reboot) Category:Fanon episodes Category:Robe episodes Category:Episodes where Pearl is in her robe get the lotion Category:Episodes where Mr Pinkerton wears his star pajamas Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings Category:Episodes with Pearl's outfit from Pink Around the Rink Category:Episodes with Tiffany's outfit from Pink Parakeet and The Little Butterfly Category:Episodes where Rose wears her outfit from School Lunch Category:Episodes where Pinkalicious wears her outfit from Puptastic Category:Episodes where Mr Pinkerton wears a purple version of his normal outfit Category:Episodes where Brittany wears a black and white stripped shirt, gray skirt, white tights, and black shoes